Aktion 23
See also 23 Aktion 23 is the biggest German-language Discordian cabal or sect, even though the exact number of members fluctuates a lot and is hard to determine. History Aktion 23 was founded in YoLD 3161 or 3162 by Bratislav Metulevskie on the insistence of some hallucigenoids from Sirius V, initially as a front for spreading subversive material on miscellaneous sites in the Ruhr Valley. At this time the principle of using the moniker "Aktion 23" without further agreement got established (and acted upon), similar to labels like Anonymous or Operation Mindfuck. In 3166, the first book with the title "Aktion 23" was published, the first second part of Grundkurs Humanoide Metaphysik ("humanoid metaphysics 101"). Besides a narrative, the book mainly consists of collected pamphlets of Aktion 23. Four years later, the second first, more comprehensive part Sex im Weltraum ("sex in space") followed, also containing correspondence with and materials from other chaotes. Around the same time, the first known websites of Aktion 23 emerged, the discussion board today known as "Gold Forum" and the Aktion23Wiki operated by members of the Stuttgart-based Hugendubel Cabal. In the Gold-Forum, not only Brastislav was active, but also later core and recurring members such as Tarvoc, Mr. Smoking Mirror and Apfelsator. Around 3176, both websites perished for Several reasons (mainly through acts of sabotage commited by the NWO, Illuminati and a militant group of disgruntled butcher's employees) and several contacts were lost during this time. Tarvoc and Mr. Smoking Mirror founded a new discussion board, in retrospect known as the "sinking" or "sunken ship". During this time, many of today's still active members like Cpt. Bucky Saia, Teapot, adleritey and Bwana Honolulu joined this online incarnation of Aktion 23. Contentwise, there was more and more of a department from the usual conspiracy theories, at the same time the distinct DIscordian identity was cultivated while the group changed from a cabal to a kind of meta-cabal and finally to a Discordian sect with a distinct mythology. Still the focus lay on the production and distribution of subversive materials, especially pamphlets. At about the same time an Aktion 23 facebook group emerged about which not much is known and which was was still more shaped by conspiracy theories. There were only a few contacts to the existing forums, mainly via Brastislav. Due to technical problems, the forums moved another time shortly after. In the meantime, Aktion 23 had established contact with other German-language Discordian groups like Legion Discordia and the ddR. The collaboration with Legion Discordia led to a termporary integration into the forums of Aktion 23, while there are several overlaps in personnel with the ddR. International relationships were expanded too, which led to the participation of Aktion 23 members in the Chasing Eris project. There is an approximately annual meet-up for which pamphlets get created usually. Because most of the members reside in North-Rhine Westphalia, meet-ups usually happen there (often in Cologne), but there are members from almost every corner of Germany, and from Austria, too. Links *Aktion 23-Fnorum *Facebook-Group "Aktion23 Mindfuck for Illumination" *Aktion23Wiki of 3172 via Wayback Machine *Archive of Holy Scriptures by Aktion 23 at Scribd Source *translated from German Aktion 23 Wniki: Aktion 23 Category:Cabals